Blin
Blin is a term used to refer to a group of goblin-like monster in the Zelda series. Enemies that are members of the Blin species have been a part of the Zelda series since The Legend of Zelda and have appeared in the majority of the mainline games and even some spinoffs. They are usually weak enemies that serves as early game challenges but some of them like the Moblins are strong enough to be featured as late game enemies in some of their incarnations. Moblin .]] Moblins are the oldest of the Blins and are a stapple of the franchise since Zelda I. Moblin originally ressembled anthropomorphic bulldogs but have been altered overtime to gain more pig-like and goblin-like traits. They are either depicted as common foot soldiers using spears or bows as their weapon of choice or as elite soldiers that act as way more dangerous variant of the other Blins. A Stalfos variant of the Moblin called the Stalmoblin also exist. Miniblins .]] Miniblins are small imp-like Blins that debuted in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They usually attack in swarms and uses their pitchforks to damage Link. They are very weak and will die in one hit but their number is what makes them dangerous as one can easily be cornered by them especially if they are fought while other more dangerous enemies are also in the battle. Bokoblin .]] Introduced in The Wind Waker, the Bokoblin serves as the common foot soldier in most 3D Zelda games where the Moblin are depicted as their elite soldier counterpart. Bokoblin are usually defined by their great adaptability, their weapons and equipement change to suit their environment. This is seen in most game they arre featured in but the best example is The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild where they are used as a basic enemy and as such are given the ability to greatly interact with their environment due to the game's nature. It is not uncommon to see them using all kind of weapon, ridding Horses, or simply living in their own small communities. a Stalfos variant of the Bokoblin called the Stalkoblin also exist. Bublin .]] The Bulblins are by far the most advanced type of Blins. They are shown to have tribal-like societies with a monarch known as the King Bulblin as their leaders. Bulblin are also known to be intelligent enough to learn and speak the Hylian language and create all sort of elaborated objects like iron armors, complex wood structure or weapons. Bulblins are very prideful in their strenght and their philosophy is to follow the strongest as he is the only one worthy to command them. This is the reason they helped Ganondorf in his conquest of Hyrule during The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and it is also the reason why they side with Link as soon as he prove to their king that he is a stronger man than Ganondorf. Big Blin ]] The Big Blins are a type of Blin that is usually depicted as pirates, mainly in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, which is the first game they are seen in. Big Blins are brutes that care little for their own underlings, usually Miniblins, and don't hesitate to crush them under their mace if it means that they can hurt Link. They are the leaders of Pirate raids and have been known to participate directly in any kind of invasions. Category:Blins Category:The Legend of Zelda species